Castiel's Charges Meet
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Castiel is battling evil forces with his angelic brethren to prevent the breaking of another seal when he senses one of his mortal charges is in danger...he can't leave the fight, so he guides one of his other charges, Dean Winchester to find and save her


Castiel felt her distress. He was torn between the battle he was waging and protecting one his charges. He could not leave his brethren, for the tide would turn in the enemies' favor if he did, but he could not abandon her…He summoned his minds eye for a moment, relief filled him…he knew what to do…

Dean sat upright in bed…the strangest feeling filling him…as if someone…or something was calling him…he tried to lay down again…but the feeling intensified He stumbled out of bed…the previous night of self-medicating with alcohol made him lethargic…He stumbled to the bathroom to splash water on his face. As he got to the sink, he felt a jolt burst through him. He gripped the sink's edge as a sensation not unlike an egg oozing down over him washed over his body. It was over in moments, but the feeling of purpose lingered loudly, and even more curiously, he felt sober…re-energized, his mind clear of the terrible remembrances of Hell. He felt a surge wash over him, the call clamoring loud and clear in his mind. He felt like someone was in trouble. He yanked on his shoes with vigor, slipping his jacket on as he walked out the door, grabbing Baby's keys as he passed. He slid into her driver's seat and quickly powered her up. He took off down the road, feeling as if and invisible hand was guiding him. He felt the jolt once again…He slammed on his breaks, something was pulling him to the alley before him…He reached into the waist band of his jeans and retrieved the gun there. He stalked silently down its murky depths, for a few moments before a blood curdling scream sounded. He ran toward the noise. There, behind a large dumpster, was a werewolf…He had caught a young women in his grasp, her terrified eyes pleaded to Dean for help, though her fear prevented her from speaking the words…Dean leveled the gun on the Werewolf and emptied a clip of silver bullets into the creature. It dropped the terrified woman backwards against the wall. The werewolf reverted to its human form for the last time, and in the place of the dangerous, menacingly large creature now lay a scrawny naked man. The woman's mind could not handle what had happened to her…Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped into unconsciousness, her body sinking slowly to the ground….Dean caught her before she hit and gathered her up in his arms. He carried her back to the car and after she was loaded and safely belted in, he returned to the hotel room him and Sam were holed up in. He lay her gently on the bed. He didn't see and blood or any scratches or bites. He sighed with relief for the fact that he had gotten there just in time. He pulled up a chair and turned it around, straddling it, watching her as he puzzled over the events of the night. Suddenly, he felt his presence more than he heard the rustle of invisible wings…..

"Cas…you know I hate it when you do that…." Dean said softly as he turned toward the Angel…

Castiel's piercing sapphire eyes met his as he silently approached the prone form Dean sat watch over…"I am sorry Dean…I will try to make my presence know in the future…" his low, calming voice filled the quiet space of the dark hotel room…

"So…who is she Cas…I know you lead me to her, I just haven't figured out the why part yet…" Dean said…his emerald green eyes holding the Angel's eyes for a moment before turning back to the girl. Castiel felt like Dean had something else to say, so he waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. "Cas…she feels….special…somehow….like….I don't…it's like I can see this light inside her…Who is she?..." Dean said…turning his questioning eyes to look upon the Angel once again….

"She is, Dean….she is special. Her name is Tina and she is special because she is a pure soul. Every once in a while, a person is born with absolute good ingrained in them…She…is one of those people…Dean…and so are you, which is why you have both been charged to my care…." Castiel said…

Dean's eyes grew large and filled with awe-struck terror… "What!?" he said, a little louder than he meant to. Sam stirred on the bed but didn't wake…Tina was still too out of it to hear him, thankfully…

"Dean…I have seen your soul. It is pure…true…righteous…filled with grace and compassion…Your time in Hell did not remove that from you….It is why you were saved…40 years in Hell failed to dim the light inside you….Your transgressions in Hell are understood…you were forced to do things that go against every fiber of your being…You are a good man Dean Winchester…" Castiel fell quiet, his humbling words echoing through Dean's mind. He felt confused…lost…

"Dean…the forgiveness you think you must seek is your own…" Castiel said, placing his hand firmly on his charges' shoulder, his sapphire eyes watching protectively over his charge as he struggle come to grips with what he been told. A tear slid silently down his charge's face. Dean bowed his head, unable to understand…

"I will take her to where she'll be safe. Thank you for watching over her. I was locked in battle when I felt her distress. I could not allow my brethren to suffer, but neither could I let harm befall one my charges….you rose to the task admirably…thank you for aiding me…." Castiel said, moving to the woman's prone form. He lifted her into his arms as if she were feather light and with a quiet shift of his invisible wings, his peaceful presence was gone from the room…

Dean sat in silence, overwhelmed by all that Cas had said. He was terror-struck at the prospect of something he thought so impossible, but deep inside, the light of hope flickered to life for the first time in many years…


End file.
